happily ever after
by Louanne Standen
Summary: Catherine tells vincent she is pregnant and he accepts her without reservation. And so begins their happy life
1. Chapter 1

A happy life

Chapter 1

It had been 2 weeks since vincent had recovered from his illness. Catherine stayed below in the tunnels and had asked Joe for a short sabbatical from her work as an assistant district attourney

so she could look after vincent and she was still trying to come up with a way to tell him that they had loved and she was now pregnant with his child. Her emotions were in turmoil as she paced up and down her chamber.

"Catherine, is something wrong my love?" asked vincent from her chamber entrance. Catherine turned to him with tears in her eyes as she heard the voice of the man she loved so deeply. The loss of the bond they shared had affected their closeness but vincent had no idea as to what could have caused his catherines frantic pacing.

He opened his arms and like a bee to the honeypot, she glided into his strong embrace.

"Vincent...I" she paused

"my love, don't ever be afraid of the truth" he was begging her to be honest with him

"I love you so much, vincent, I have been so afraid you would push me away but those were selfish thoughts, you are meant to be recovering" vincent pulled back and looked at her curiously

"My love, you could never be selfish" he lifted her chin and gave her a gentle kiss, catherine was so moved by this simple intimate gesture she collapsed in his arms and sobbed her heart out in relief. Vincent held onto her tightly as he could very worried about the state she was in

"Vincent, we loved, in the cavern....I'm pregnant with our child" she blurted it out.

Vincent pulled away from her and turned his back to her

"A Child" he whispered

"Yes, a miracle borne of our love, please....please don't turn me away now...I love you....please"

she collapsed on the bed in gutwrenching sobs fearing the worst thing ever, his rejection

He turned around in surprise as he witnessed the woman he loved fall apart in her heartbreak.

"Oh catherine, what have I done to you my love?" he embraced her tightly and tuck her head under his chin.

"My dearest love, I could never reject you or hurt you like that, what's done is done my love"

"You mean it, I won't have to raise our baby on my own....please promise you will never do that!"

"I love you, I promise I could never abandon you my catherine, now we had better go and tell father and then I want you to take your place at my side....in my bed....as my wife. Will you marry me catherine?" She looked up at him trying to make sure he wasn't joking

"Yes Oh Vincent Yes!" she squealed as she threw her arms round him.

Vincent took the initiative and kissed catherine as he had always longed to kiss her

She responded with a moan as their tongues tangled

"Oh vincent, I want you so much my love....please make love to me my darling one" vincent pulled back from the kiss and looked at her with so much desire in his eyes.

"Yes, Oh catherine I will make love to you now, my body remembers you. I want to remember as well. And I will have you now!" he growled as he swept her in his arms and within a few short strides placed her gently on the bed.

"Get this thing off you, undress for me, let me see your divine body.....oh please my love please"

He didn't have to ask twice, she gave him a sultry look just before she pulled the tunnel gown over her head and threw it aside before she diligently worked on undressing her beloved. She gave his erection a gentle squeeze as she unbuttoned his jeans. "Oh catherine please touch me there, you feel so good." Catherine pushed his jeans down his legs and they both gasped as they molded their bodies in a passionate embrace. That night the only sounds heard were loud moans and roars coming from catherines chamber as the soulmates fulfilled their dream to it's inevitable conclusion.

The next morning father was making his way to vincents chamber when he noticed the two lovers walking hand in hand just gazing at each other. It was clear they were both very happy. And jacob the elder noticed how at peace vincent was, he greeted them both with a hug and a loving smile.

"Good morning father, I was wondering, could you gather the community in the dining chamber?" he looked to catherine and she nodded her head

"I have an announcement to make before breakfast and we want to share our news with everyone."

"Why yes of course vincent" said father with a knowing smile. He took a second glance at catherine who was positively glowing with happiness.

Father sent a message on the pipes and told everyone to be in the dining room at 10am sharp

The noise in the dining room was deafening as everyone tried making guesses at the news that vincent wanted to share. Catherine and vincent entered holding hands tightly, both were nervous.

"Please everyone! I know you are all eager to hear our news but at least be quiet my dear friends"

shouted vincent

"First, i want to thank you all for your support during my recovery. It meant everything to me. But my time for getting sick again will never repeat itself because I have just had a miracle given to me by my catherine! We would like to announce our forthcoming wedding and also in 8 months. Catherine will be giving birth to our first child!"

The silence that followed was even more deafening than the noise before the announcement.

The whole room cheered at once as people started crying with happiness for vincent. Mary was sobbing as she grinned widely. Pascal had very moist eyes and Father was gobsmacked. they had done it. They had proved everyone wrong including him. Oh yes Catherine was most definitely his son's soulmate, his everything and on top of that. He was going to be a grandfather by a miracle of chance.

"Father? please be happy for us. This is the dream we have always wanted to come true."

begged catherine

"Catherine my dear girl, you have given me a miracle grandchild, why would I not be happy for you. The both of you have endured so much. You both deserve this happiness, and I for one could not be more proud of you if I tried, thank you catherine, thank you my son, i love you both"

In shock catherine reached out and pulled father into a fierce hug as she cried in joyfullness

Vincent wrapped his arms round the two people he loved dearly and cried with joy

"Yes, yes, now you two go and get some rest and spend the day having fun. Got it" he admonished

They both chuckled watery eyed and nodded

Vincent swept his beloved into his arms and carried her back to their chamber and they weren't seen until the next morning.

'Now that is a happy ever after'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Catherine's gift**

**The two lovers awoke next morning and lay on vincents bed just gazing at each other.**

**Catherine twiddled her fingers through his fur on his chest. And Vincent was deep in thought. He had been working on a plan that would ensure his catherine would never be diminished by the lack of sun. He was carefully considering how to approach the subject.**

**"Catherine, I have been thinking" catherine looked up at him in concern**

**"What's wrong vincent?" he silenced her with a reassuring smile and a finger to her lips**

**"nothing's wrong as such my dearest but is there anyway you can sell your apartment and buy a house with a tunnel entrance"**

**"I thought i could hear your brain ticking away there vincent. But since you ask, I have been looking at buying a brownstone**

**with a tunnel entrance like peter's house. We could have a solarium in the back so now you could enjoy the sun as well."**

**she beamed at him**

**"You know, I think we are on to something here but we need to discuss it with father first" said vincent happily**

**Just then a tapping on the pipes announced an intruder in the central park entrance. Vincent jumped up and dressed quickly before kissing catherine and he then sped off to frighten away the intruder.**

**It was sometime before he came back but he wasn't alone. Joe was slumped in his arms covered in cuts and bruises.**

**"Joe!" cried catherine "Catherine, you know this man" asked jacob as he arrived with his medical bag**

**"Yes, this is my boss joe maxwell, he was supposed to be at a reunion tonight." Just then Joe woke up and noticed catherine **

**being held by a strange leonine man and tried to whisper**

**"Catherine.....pat...hanlon....got blown up" suddenly catherine understood and took his hand "patrick hanlon"she asked**

**Joe nodded **

**"The book....the book.....in my coat" catherine searched his pockets and brought out a thick black book. She handed it to vincent and the first thing he noticed was the book was written in code and it had a symbol of the freemason brotherhood on it.**

**"Joe.. you rest now, father will see to your needs" he nodded and fell into a deep sleep**

**They both took the book back to their chamber and sat down to attempt to study it.**

**"This book, it has been written in code and it has the symbol of the freemason brotherhood and the inscription reads**

**Veritas de liberat, the truth will set you free" Vincent looked at catherine**

**"Vincent, what's this MDHNT" vincent shook his head "I don't know, catherine you do know that the freemasons were a leftover fraternity from the knights templar" she nodded "But I thought there were lots of fraternitys of templars left"**

**he shook his head "Just this one catherine, all the others were exterminated in the 1300's for devil worship"**

**"Vincent, M- malloy d-davidson h-hanover n-norton t- trust." she said quietly and at his curious look**

**began to explain that the district attourney's office had had dealings with this company. **

**"catherine I don't like this, it feels dangerous to pursue this book any further than we have, we should dispose of this quickly and quietly" catherine knew vincent and she trusted his word above all else, and vincent was usually right about his gut instinct**

**Just then father walked in to discover the couple deep in thought**

**"father, is joe going to be ok?" asked cathy and vincent together**

**"He's had a lucky escape and he's going to need a week down here to recuperate, catherine I suggest that you and vincent explain about your unique relationship and help him understand that for vincents sake these tunnels must be kept a secret so that our world may continue"**

**"We will, father but that can wait till later, Joe is to ill to worry about where he is being cared for"**

**"As you wish, who knows maybe this might be beneficial to you catherine. i do understand keeping this secret has cost you**

**and this could help lighten the heavy burden you have been carrying on your shoulders" catherine hugged him**

**"Father, It's a small sacrifice to pay to be with the man that I love so dearly. It is worth everything." Father hugged her again and placed a fatherly kiss on her cheek**

**"You two haven't eaten yet and catherine could you stop by the hospital chamber for an examination please. We are going to tryout peter's new portable phoetal monitor."**

**"Oh Father I have been prodded and poked enough by peter" she sighed**

**"Catherine my dear, this is to listen to the baby's heartbeat" Catherine and vincent left their chamber in a hurry to get some breakfast and agreed to meet father in the hospital chamber**

**when they arrived in the hospital chamber father instructed catherine to unbutton her blouse and lay flat on the cotbed **

**vincent held her hand and smiled at her sending his love through the bond. **

**"Now this is going to be cold at first but you will soon get used to it" said jacob as he placed the microphone like instrument on her abdomen. Just then they heard the sound of their child's heartbeat. It was very strong and vincent grasped catherines hand as he cried tears of joy.**

**"oh my love. thank you for this gift. I love you so much" he cried as he buried his face in her neck.**

**Father smiled at them both with moist eyes and they could see the pride in his face.**

**"Oh Father, this is so wonderful, I promise you your first grandchild will be looked after while he is still in here, I don't want to risk anything happening to our baby so I will be the picture of health in the next few months."**

**"And Catherine my love some of the helpers will make sure you are doted on whilst you are looking for our house"said vincent with that stubborn set jaw of his**

**"House, catherine are you selling your apartment?" asked father**

**"Father, I can't keep asking vincent to risk life and limb by climbing eighteen stories everynight just to get home to me and the baby. Besides this way as vincent said I will always be a woman of both worlds and now we can build a bridge between both so vincent would not have to worry about getting caught above anymore."**

**"father, I know what you would say but both catherine and I have done our homework and the risk to me is totally minimised,**

**there will be security cameras and all the latest technology installed so we can live our lives in peace. Also I helped conceive this child, I could not ask catherine to raise the child we both created on her own. it would be unfair to her and me if we lived separate lives." vincent pleaded for understanding.**

**"well, it seems you have both thought this through logicly, Who am I to stand in the way of what was meant to be?" said Jacob with an all knowing smile**

**"Thank you for understanding father" said vincent as he embraced his father**

**"Maybe Peter could help by looking at the property market in the manhattan area" suggested catherine**

**"I'm sure he would my dear catherine, I don't think vincent wants you traipsing around manhattan househunting in your condition" said father**

**"Right, we had better visit joe, get him used to the idea of my unique fiance" said catherine**

**"Vincent, after you two visit with joe I want my daughter in law resting ok"**

**"Yes father, I will make sure of it" said vincent chuckling as he carried catherine out of the hospital chamber**

**They arrived at joes chamber where vincent put her in the chair and put a cushion under her feet. He pulled the hood over his face and gently shook Joe who sat up startled out of his deep sleep.**

**"Hello Joe, I am vincent, catherine's fiance and I hope you recover so you can take in that information."**

**"Water..." Vincent poured out a glass for him and handed the glass to him as he sat up properly**

**"I'm catherine's boss pleased to meet you vincent" said Joe sticking out his hand. "it's alright vincent, I know what you look like" vincent shook his hand hesitantly, catherine started to question joe about the book.**

**"Joe, that book is dangerous, malloy davidson, elliot had dealings with them and he said they were a shady company at it's best. The freemasons run this company. A fraternity of the knights templar. It is written in code and we will have to either turn it over to the FBI anonymously or destroy it."**

**"How can one book be that dangerous radcliffe? I just don't get it" said joe excasperated **

**"For one it names the big crime syndicates and another thing joe. The district attourney of manhattan has a leak**

**It's moreno, he is so corrupt, bought and paid for by a man named gabriel konkani, ....Im sorry joe"**

**said catherine**

**"So am I, for ever bringing that book down here radcliffe" vincent put his hand on Joes shoulder and told him not to blame himself**

**"You get some rest Joe and I will make sure that william brings you a decent meal later" said vincent **

**"Bye joe" said catherine as she hugged him "And by the way I fully expect you to take your duty as a future godfather seriously" Joes eyebrow threatened to hit the ceiling **

**"Hey....when....what!" he admonished**

**"See ya joe" laughed catherine as she wrapped her arm around vincent and they both made a hasty escape from his chamber laughing as they left him to swallow that knowledge**

**"Vincent..that really was mean of us wasn't it to leave him suspense like that?" Vincent shook his head and chuckled heartily as they walked back to their chamber.**

**When they reached their chamber vincent pulled the tapestry over the doorway and proceeded to his now larger bed with catherine. Suddenly through the bond he felt catherine's desire for him again**

**"My love, are you sure this is a good idea? I would not want to put the baby's health at risk" catherine silenced him with**

**a tender kiss on his unique mouth and all his doubts and fears melted away as he responded eagerly with a low growl rumbling in his chest. "MMMmmmm....catherine, you are insatiable mmmmmmmm....I can't get enough of you, Let me have you please my love, I want....I need to be inside you" he pleaded **

**"Yes vincent, have me, I'm yours my love" vincent tore at her clothing and his, desperate to remove all barriers that prevented their nude bodies meshing together in a rapturous orgasm. **

**"Yes I shall have you now you temptress" this drove catherine even wilder with passion**

**He pushed her onto her back, and flung her ankles over his shoulders. "Put your hands on the headboard catherine and hold on while I come into you my love......mmmmmm" He entered her warm succulent tight center and almost ejaculated right then and there with the sensation of it. This was his home, this was his heart and soul. Her love had guided him to safe shores**

**Vincent withdrew all of his length and plunged back in gasping as he felt her vaginal muscles contract around him readying him to thrust quicker and deeper as she became wetter. "Oh! Oh! Vincent, It's here my love! I'm coming now" She clutched to him for dear life as he rode the crest of her orgasm which his own was not far behind**

**"Oh Gods Catherine" he panted heavily as his own climax came in a powerful wave **

**"Uh!" He thrust once twice making sure to expel his seed into her hungry clasp cervix**

**He rolled to his side after bringing her with him and holding her close**

**"Catherine...."he whispered**

**"MMMMmmmm......." cathy mumbled**

**"Up till which month is it safe to have full penetrive sex"**

**"I don't know, some people say it's better to stop after the sixth month" She giggled "but there are other ways we can relieve each other like heavy petting or masturbation, I mean it's either that or lots of cold showers but I could not cope with that abstinence, could you?" vincent shook his head fiercely**

**"neither could I my love" he chuckled "So guess it is the other then"**

**"that sounds lovely vincent.....now lets sleep for a couple of hours" vincent kissed her forehead and they snuggled down under the blankets with their legs tangled.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A new life**

**"Catherine, I want you to be very careful my love. Peter, please take care of my future wife" vincent pleaded with their family physician.**

**"Vincent, catherine is safe with me, now relax we are only going to look at a few houses and your fiance with be back with you by late afternoon ok" vincent nodded still nervous about letting catherine go above when that book could have exposed her to mortal danger**

**"Vincent, I love you and I have no intention of being kidnapped or murdered today or any other day"**

**said catherine wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him tenderly**

**"Besides I have peter and my gun just in case, so I will see you soon honey ok" he smiled lovingly**

**down at her and kissed her again before acquiesing to her request to not panic.**

**"Ok, I promise not to worry too much my love, now go" he gave her behind a light smack and sent her on her way with a red face towards peter's van. Father came up beside vincent in the opening of the culvert and put his arm round his son. "Father, I really wish our bond would return to normal, i am starting to grieve for it's absence" father nodded in understanding**

**"maybe it's the pregnancy that's blocking the signal, you say you have felt the child's presence but not catherine's even when she's near you. I am sure once she has had the baby things will be as they were" vincent nodded slowly hoping this would be true.**

**"Now would you like a game of chess? You never know, I might beat you this time" vincent smiled and retorted "I've never been one to deny the possibility of miracles" Father chuckled "Miracles eh"**

**"Yes Father, miracles" said vincent looking as peter's van drove off into the central part of manhattan.**

**Sometime later Catherine was delivered safely back into vincents arms early evening as promised**

**"Oh Vincent, you will never guess....I found a lovely house with high walls. 4 floors. It has it's own enclosed balcony for us. I am so glad, we have had some lovely times on my balcony. It was a part of my world that belonged to us." she beamed at vincent full of hope and Joy and even though their bond was lost vincent could see she was truly happy because her smile always lit up his world. **

**"Oh Catherine, we are finally getting our happy life and building that bridge between the two worlds, it's just so overwhelming." she kissed him thoroughly as though she hadn't seen him in a lifetime. "Come my love, we must feed your growing appetite, william has done all of us a big turin of stew i know you like and he is quite happy to indulge you" he chuckled**

**"Good, because that househunting has made me hungry, I could eat a horse........or two" she giggled. Her mood was downright infectious and vincent could not help but grin fully at her playful mood.**

**He swept her off her feet and carried her to the dining chamber where they met Joe. **

**"Radcliffe, still slacking" he laughed as she swiped at his shoulder**

**"Vincent, why didn't you say you play chess, man we could have had a good few matches if catherine had actually introduced us like a year ago!"**

**"Well Joe, now you are down here, while catherine eats we can have a game here if you like."**

**"Vincent, I would love to and while we are talking....will I get dibs on the kid's middle name?"**

**"Well catherine, do you think he's accepted his role of godfather?" catherine narrowed her eyes at joe"MMmmmm, I think so love" vincent then shook his hand in tacit agreement **

**"Go, love I'm just going to feed your unborn child and then I think we can go and relax in our special place. Apparently it's vivaldi all evening."said catherine with her eyes sparkling**

**"That sounds wonderful catherine. See you in an hour my dear" said vincent with a promise in his eyes**

**Joe was beaten 3 times by vincent but was still laughing by the end of it**

**"That was an excellent game, maybe when I go above again and when I am approved as a permanent helper. We could get to know each other even better, you are a great guy vincent and Cathy was right when she said I have a heart like yours" At this vincent held out his hand in the offer of friendship overwhelmed by how joe accepted his uniqueness. **

**"I appreciate that my friend" said vincent "You are tired, I shall have william make up a tray of dinner for you, now go and rest, you still haven't fully recovered" joe nodded and with kanin's help made his way back to the guest chamber.**

**After vincent had eaten he made his way back to his chamber and washed his hands and face so he was presentable to catherine.**

**Just then two small arms snaked round his waist from behind and vincent twisted round so he could face catherine and put his hands on either side of her face then dropped his lips to hers in a tender kiss which left her begging for more. **

**"hello my love, are you hungry for something else or shall we adjourn to our special place" he husked **

**"Oh I think I have enough patience to wait for you.....just" she whispered with a little growl of her own **

**"Then I shan't keep you waiting any longer my love" he whispered back**

**They walked as fast as they could to their hidden bandshell and when both of them could not stand to wait. Vincent swept catherine of her feet and laid her down on the many cushions and pillows**

**and proceeded to undress both of them gently. "Oh vincent, I need you so badly"vincent was so excited he was panting and he laid down next to his lady love then kissed his way down to the thatch of curls between her legs, he then kissed her dewy petals and thrust his tongue inside her mimicking the action he would repeat with his swollen dripping manhood. She gasped and moaned in complete rapture. Her orgasm was upon her in a matter of seconds. Vincent gasped in awe at her climax and made his way in between her legs kissing his way up her body. With a loud growl he entered her wet warmth and thrusted deeply once, twice until he felt her muscles tighten around him. "Oh Gods...this feeling catherine does it ever fade. I can never get enough of you my love"**

**he husked in her ear. She answered with a loud moan as another orgasm came upon her. Vincent tried to hold back his pleasure for hers but her tightness clamping down on him brought him over the edge with a loud snarl signifying the release from his body to hers.**

**"Vincent, if this is a dream I don't ever want to wake up, I love you so much it hurts sometimes"**

**she cried softly in his arms and he stroked her back until she had finished.**

**"This is the loveliest dream I ever had anyway" he chuckled **

**"I know, believe me I Know, we are together now vincent, two bodies, one soul, one heart as it was always meant to be. Our destinies intertwined the moment you saved me from certain death my love. I always knew you would move toward Love eventually but that is no longer your fear... that you would hurt me if you lost yourself in passion. Your fear now is that I would come to my senses and leave you to lead a life above with another man, have someone elses children?" Vincent groaned and pulled her to him again for a passionate kiss. he whispered in her ear "My love, I trust you implicitly and as for you leaving me I know that you would not, you forget catherine that from the moment we knew one another....we both knew that there would never be another for either of us. We are One catherine and that is something no one can take from us is the connection we share hmmm when it is back to normal that is...well that is us, our bond keeps us together loving each other the way we do. It is a true gift to me to us catherine and a gift that I do not intend to waste on fear and doubt. I love you with every fibre of my being dearest one." **

**Catherine wiped the tears from her eyes and proceeded to lose herself in his desire for her again and again. In a tiny corner of her mind she claimed victory for her leonine lover's newfound confidence.**


End file.
